User talk:Dragonspyre17
Hello Greetings, my fellow IE fan! I couldn't help but notice your caring comments about Galaxy, they hit me hard in the feels lol I'm also a huge Galaxy fan (as well as IE in general) and i'm so upset at how criminally underrated the season is in the fanbase, it's heartwarming to see someone else supporting Galaxy with its heart <3 Rainbow Tenma (talk) 01:06, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Responding to old blogs It would be appreciated if you stop responding to really old blogs, it's really unnecessary and it would be better to leave those blogs alone.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:48, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Re: Galaxy Talk I'm glad you enjoyed it more than I do, and it's not like they didn't have good ideas with it. Despite Soul being more or less discount Keshins, I did like the animal aspect of it and I wished there were more of them in the game. While I still stand that the finale, at the very least, could have been improved greatly. The Earth Infinity, for all it's worth, is pretty awesome and very fitting to the team of Earth Eleven. If anything I think your wish is coming true. While Galaxy may be the least favorite out of the GO season, I still think it's better than the original and definitely much better than Ares. I wished it was better, and I'm sorry that I didn't like it as much as you did. Also, there is nothing wrong with having unpopular opinions and I understand that it sucks to be alone on having them. I also understand that it's annoying to have something you loved be constantly bashed upon. We all have unpopular opinions to a degree. TanatatTigerTruth (talk) 08:49, November 1, 2018 (UTC) Images Heya, please categorize your images with the right category (since you're mostly uploading merchandise images, categorize them with the merchandise images category).--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:29, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Movie Themes Ending theme for Gryphon is "Bokura no Rakuen" Ending theme for InaDan is "Tenohira no Nukumori" (no opening) Opening theme for Best Eleven is "Tachiagariyo" and ending is "Seishun Oden" Angelo Gabrini Hanesaki Ayano ' ' 05:08, February 13, 2019 (UTC) Headshot Hi dragonspyre17, where did you get the image of baek shi-woo headshot??? From a page on internet, or did you do it yourself? And the headshots of the other players where are they?? Hope you answer. Thanks and bye. Don't forget to categorize the headshots images as well. If you're not sure which image should use which category, feel free to check out Images and its sub categories to see the list of categories for the images.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:12, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Scouts No need for that 'scouts in need of headshots' section, we already have a hidden category for that.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:14, May 18, 2019 (UTC) No problem. To be fair, adding those profiles yourself would probably go a lot faster than waiting for someone to add them. I had the same problem with the GO, CS and Galaxy recruitments, GO, CS and Galaxy freedom and now with the game exclusive teams info for CS and Galaxy. I wrote those lists on my profile page/kept track of the ones that were still missing. I mean of course, people have helped out but in the end, I needed to do most myself if you want that the list gets shorter or done fast.--Lordranged7 (talk) 09:39, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Ah okay. Well hopefully you can find a way. Also, please link atleast your profile in your signature, it will make it easier and quicker to access your profile/talk page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:55, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Ah okay. Hmm, unfortunately I don't any EU copies of GO, CS or Galaxy, I only own the JP copies and I'm not that great in translating JP stuff. However, I did buy an EU copy of Dark to fill in the last needed game exclusive teams for GO just so the wiki could finally have the last needed info that wasn't avaiable anywhere else. If you're able to, maybe you can seperate the characters that appeared in the OG series first from the characters that appeared in GO first and put them in a different list. I'll see what I can do with the profiles.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:54, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Alright, I'll see what I can do. If I do end up adding some profiles, I'll remove them from your list.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:38, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Ah nice, good to hear. Don't forget to categorize your images when you upload them.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:16, June 27, 2019 (UTC) re:Welcome back, Genda Thanks for the welcome (back)! ♪♪♪ ヽ(･ˇ∀ˇ･ゞ) I hope from now on to keep having the time to dedicate myself to the wiki again. Your list of stuff that needs to be translated is ridiculously useful. I've recently started a new file on inago, so I guess I can go on a scouting spree to get missing profiles. It's a very good excuse to play the game to the ground once again. --源田幸次郎 ハイビーストファング！！ 20:25, August 8, 2019 (UTC) Reply Done.--Lordranged7 (talk) 05:28, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Images When uploading images, please categorize them.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:31, February 2, 2020 (UTC)